


i could only imagine

by millionreasons



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Multi, Sad, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionreasons/pseuds/millionreasons
Summary: davids life has changed, hes rich, hes famous, hes got lots of black clothing items. but why does the past sitll haunt him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like this im work real hard

 

david peered into the mirror, wondering if he should even bother piling on the concealer his manager told him to buy for special occassions. he was young, he didn’t need sleep, but his skin ssemed to think he did. his big eyes glistened despite his sunken sockets, marky always said he had the prettiest eyes. why was that so hard to bleieve now? 

he sighed, pushing back his hair and throwing on black hat number one, his favorite black hat. secretly he had named it vivanne, pronounced vee-vah-nay, but he would never tell any of his friends that. jason would cry at the sound of the name. (a/n: this will be explained later!! hehe hope you like the suspense so far) he threw on some black clothes bceause they were his favorite. he grabbed his vlogging camera and sighed, flicking a bug off his shoulder. they were everywhere ever since...that night. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked so hard on this and this story is really ocming together

alex looked into the mirror, mumbling to himself as he examined his appearance. josh peck crawled up behidn him, “hey babe…”  he muttered, “what r u saying?” alex smiled “i was just talking about that time iwent to italy. it was so magical. remember when david slipped on that spaghetti?” josh’s face frowned at the sound of… that name. “babe im sorry” alex said, wiping away the tears falling out of joshs orbs. “i just miss him so much… hes just a aghost now.” alex nodded. “i know...literally.”

josh kissed alexs beautiful etched face, “you are a god.” alex laughed heartily, “and as you are.” josh blushed wildly. he was so spoiled. he remembered the days of loving his wife and then realizing he loved alex… and… him. maybe someday things could be simple like that again. he laid back on his bead. alex joined him. they cuddled for a long time, but he was missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank oyu


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry idk who mcelroy is i thought he was maybe the creatore of youtube

"marky" david called, tugging along his camera in his little hands. "marky," he said again losing his patience. he had things to filmed. "what david?" marky scowled. david pouted, "we have to live together so you need to get used to this. i know you aren't a youtuber but you could at least pretend to have interest in my life." marky sighed he hated davids voice especially when he whined so he decided to play nice so the smaller guy would shut up. they were the same age. down to the same birthday actually. but david was just kind of short compared to marky who towered over everyone at 10 feet tall. maybe in the real world it didnt make sense but nothing made sense here. marky hated david. david never shut up and marky liked things quiet. david was messy and a loud eater and marky hated that. david had dumb hair and dumb eyes and bugs that followed him everywhere that he wouldnt explain and he had dumb friends like jason who never stopped crying about stuff. marky was happier before david and his team arrived but there was no going back now. 

"marky can you help me film to day?" david asked, taking a bite out of a banaa like a fucking chipmunk. dumb. marky nodded but didnt bother using his voice because it would just be a waste. davids ears were dumb and undeserving. "cool" david said as he tossed his banana peel into the trash can like kolby bryant. he was so talented sometimes, marky hated it. "okay so im thinking we should prank jason again, he said he wouldn't cry this time and if he doesn't it will be so good." marky nodded again which made his neck crack. david teared up as the sound reminded him of a life he once lived...


	4. chapter 4

heath was hula hooping in the yard when alex and josh arrived to the house. it was his brand now. hula heeth and the hoettes. they were doing pretty well, had their own show on bravo and a beach house in dubai. but most of the time heath preferred to stay home with his friends. well half of his friends... alex and josh spent a lot of time at the house now. it made them feel less lonely and reminded them of the days before the split. they had to be careful the jenis wouldnt see them though, or else who knows what would happen. 

a bug landed on alex's shoulder and he squealed, "DABID!!" he yelled, and everyone came running. josh ran in the opposite direction. it was so messed up becasue josh was was afraid of bugs and david was a bug now. well not really but he could communicate through the bugs. well only through looks because bugs still couldnt talk but they always knew it was him. "david, i miss you" alex whispered, petting the little lizard guy. "alex lizards aren't bugs" todd said with a frown. alex started crying. he knew lizards weren't bugs but he hadn't seen a bug in so long everything looked like a bug now. even sometimes josh who would be so scared if he found out. alex petted the lizard anyways, he could still be a friend. (a/n: or can he ???) todd flipped his hair, "i miss scott" he said. he still was so beautiful but so sad. alex wondered how he handled losing his best friend and his girl friend. he wondered how scott felt knowing he left him behind. he wondered if any of them had remorse for their choices. "the jenis came by today" heath huskily whispered "they're concerend. they think we're planning something." alex gulped. they were catching on. 


	5. bonus chapter!!

some things to explain before i continue: 

here: 

josh

alex

heath

todd

kristin

matt

 

there:

david

jonah

jason

corinna

scotty

marky

 

where?:

vevanne (not the hat) 

 


	6. chapter 5

"jason you promised..." david whispered, putting a protective arm around jason. "i know but the tears come out on their own" jason cried. marky scoffed, wow how pathetic. jonah came in being nice and cheery, "it's okay, i can take the prank!" he said. david frowned. jonah already had 52 broken bones. david wondered if he could survive one more. jonah always offered to be the butt of the pranks he never stopped offering which was good for the channel but bad for jonah. "no jonah, it's okay. we don't have to do a prank." the room got quiet. "david..." "jason it's okay. the views will be fine." scotty got really red, "fine isn't good enough for them." he threw a table. "scotty it's okay" corinna soothed him. "no!!!" scotty yelled "tana mongeau has got so many views, shes running us into the ground. we can't fall under number 12!" david teared up. the number 12 was so special to him...

"i'll do the prank" marky sighed. david turned around quick, his eyes threatening drippy tears. "really?" he asked. marky nodded. he was afraid too. they couldn't fall. david smiled softly and wiped away his sparkly tears. "okay all you have to do is sit here and then we'll come out and prank you." marky said okay and he sat down his long body almost too long for the chair that was made specially for jason. jason cried and thanked marky and marky called him a wimp and a coward. david scolded him and hugged jason. "okay marky wait right there"

*three hours later*

the prank was finished and marky only had three bruises on his face which wasn't bad. david was proud of the vlog and it was doing well. they all received a really good dinner because of all the VIEWS they got. david almost felt like things were normal as he bit into his buffallo wild wings. but he knew  they weren't and that they probably never would be. unless... someone stopped them 


	7. bonus chapter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marky

this is marky


	8. chaper 8

josh was still shaken up from the bug that wasn't really a bug, and alex was trying to comfort him but nothing was working. he even tried singing him his favorite song and it didn't work nothing was working. todd and kristin were both massaging joshes luscious hair as alex sang sweetly to him. his abs were seen through his favorite black tshirt he stole from david... before it happened.

alex remembered the day they had to make the desciion. here or there. here was were they always were and there was were they could be what they always wanted. if they chose here their careers as youtubers were over and if they chose there they sacrificed everyhting and everyone they loved. they lived in youtube.com. that was where there was. alex and josh begged david to stay but david loved his viewers and pranks so much he had to go and he brought a lot of the vlog squad with him. now the rest only got to see them on youtube days which were mondays and fridays and sometimes on holidays. and they weren't allowed to talk to eahc other. but alex had a plan he was going to save his dooby doo if it was the last thing he ever did. they gathered around the tv ready to watch youtube monday and when he saw david there on the screen wearing his favorite black hat and breaking the arms of that tall blonde boy he smiled because that was his doob doo and he loved him even if he made a bad decision. he could also hear jason crying in the background which was funyn and sad. some of the people got a little messed up on the ride to there.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like this im work reallllll hard!!


End file.
